Mirror On The Wall
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Outside she smiles, inside she dies.No one know what's inside Lettuce heads not even herself. A sad story of our favorite mew Lettuce


_Is just a short story about Lettuce head…or should I say my twisted head…anyway_

_This is a personal view of me…they are mistakes on the story…sorry -_-' _

"_Outside I'm smiling, singing and dancing, but inside I'm crying, dying and surviving"_

_-Saby-_

_This story is dedicated to those who have suffered the tortures of everyday's life. _

**Mirror Against The Wall**

She's inside her crystal bubble where no one dares to enter. She went inside her room, locks the door and closes the curtains. She doesn't want to see nothing that reminds her of the outside world.

"Why you are here?" Lettuce ask

No one replies back

She turns around, ignore the voice and look her reflection on the mirror. She covers her face and starts to cry. She wishes that her reflection was only a lie. Damn she can't and grabs the mirror and throw it against the wall.

"Now is broken and I can't see" Lettuce slowly breaths and she finds her relief

She was wrong when she grabs it back. She sees her face ten times with no fallen piece of crystal on the floor.

"Who's with me"? the green hair ask

No one replies back

She looks again her reflection in each broken piece and her tears fell even more. She wishes to die, but too bad her wish is not granted.

"MY DESTINY IS TO SUFFER" she yells mad

No one replies back

She grabs the mirror and throws it against the wall, hopefully is broken. She won't see her dying face the ones she calls "her torture" but again she was wrong when she grabs it back and see her face twenty times making the hole on her heart even bigger.

"Why…ME!!!!?" with her tears falling

She fell on her knees and looks to the roof and takes a big, depressed breath before looking at the mirror. She sees her face twenty times repeated and shakes her head violently. She holds the mirror tight shaking her head in a "no" before throwing the mirror against the wall. Hopefully the last blast, but hell no when she grabs it back and see her face now more than twenty with no pieces on the floor, but with a broken heart.

"WHY?" she hit's the wall

No one replies back

"Lettuce are you alright?" her mother knocks

And Lettuce throws the mirror against the wall.

"Nothing mom is a rehearsal" Lettuce replies back grabbing the mirror and throw it against the wall…she wishes to see it broken. Again she was mad when she grabs it back still she see her reflection without any piece on the floor. She screams and yells to the mirror that she constantly throwing it against the wall without getting tired. She yells and screams without any answer.

"Are you okay?" her mother knocks

"Come on, is only a rehearsal" Lettuce replies back

Who she's kidding? when she say that half on the world know she's suffering.

"Pain…anger…hatred" she says looking her twisted face on the mirror

She holds it tight against her chest and then crush it against the wall hopefully is broken. She don't have to see her pale skin the one she call "the color of dead" HELL!!!! Again she was wrong the mirror resisted the crushes. It seems than only one she called "friend" is resisting penetrating every inch of her broken heart. She twitches at the sign of any broken glass. She grabs the mirror put it on the floor with the broken reflection on the top. Punch after punch leaving her knuckles covered in crimson blood. Now it blends with the cold inside her room.

"Only ME?" Lettuce ask

No one replies back

She then grabs the mirror sees her twisted reflection and throw it against the wall without any sign of the broken glass. She grabs it backs but she doesn't look I write few words on the wall.

_One punch can leave a mark and it always erase, but a word can leave a deep scar forever…_she was writing that on the wall with mirror on the left hand and a face flooded on tears. She goes to a corner with her arms around her legs. Lettuce never tells what she's really feeling. She confuse when it comes to love. She wants to be with an alien, but also with a blond boy she doesn't know, she doesn't know how to decide. She doesn't understand her head…come again she feels like she doesn't have a mind at all.

"NO MORE PLEASE" she screams

No one there to answer

She looks again in the mirror and crushes it against the wall without any sign of the broken glass.

"Lettuce?" her mother ask

"Is only a rehearsal" Lettuce replies back

She stands in the middle on the room and looks around but her room is dark there's only her lamp.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" she yells holding her head

No one was there her room is dead

She grabs the mirror and tight it to her neck, she wish it to be only a lie but is not, is the bitter truth. She twitch, she cries, she dance, she smiles but, never dies that's her only wish but, is not granted. She hears these voices inside her head and her suffering never comes to an end. They told her she was useless, ugly, clumsy and a nerd that they only use her for a free time check. Those are the few words she could see inside her head. The other ones are painful and the mind blocks it. She was spinning around and fell to her bed with all her energies drained away and finally she looks the mirror and it doesn't have any sign of glass she fell asleep. On the next morning she wakes again without any energy left. She goes and the first thing she grabs in the mirror and looks and there nothing. She opens the curtains and she shines bright she finally see the light she turns around and sees the walls shining.

"So there's where the glass went" she smiles

The walls were filled with the pieces of the broken glass that never fell to the ground and now she realizes…she's not afraid anymore thanks to her friend…Mirror On The Wall.

**-End-**

_There you have it a Lettuce story with a bit of my twisted mind hope you like it…don't forget to review!!! And tell me what you thing…_

_Saby: *falls to the ground*_

_Lettuce: "Huh?"_

_Saby: "No…emotions left…so…AAhhh drain"_


End file.
